first meeting
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Sonic's world is in trouble and who's the purple girl? Who's going to save the planet and what is the out come for the whole gang? read this to find out.


First Meeting

It was a dark day and everywhere on Sonic's world people were feeling depressed.

"Sonic, what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me"

Tails let out a sigh and continued to fix the Blue Typhoon.

The sky lit up with lightning and rain started to pour down.

In the sky a bright purple-pink light shone.

Tails looked up and let out a gasp, dropped his tool and ran inside to fetch Sonic.

"Uh, Sonic, something is going to happen!" Tails yelled.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sonic asked.

"The worst that can happen is that!" Tails yelled pointing at the sky.

"What the heck is that thing?!"

"I don't know and I sure don't want to be here when something happens!" Tails said, running away.

Sonic rushed outside in time for a light to beam down to the ground.

"What the heck is that thing?"

The light left as soon as it had come. Where the light had shone, stood a purple creature.

"What the heck are you?" Sonic asked proceeding towards the mysterious creature.

"I'm looking for Shadow the hedgehog." The purple creature said.

"What do you need him for and who are you?"

"My name is Blaze the cat and it's none of your business."

Blaze looked around and left.

"Well, someone's a little feisty." Sonic muttered.

Blaze turned around and looked Sonic straight in the eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me. People should know not to talk to me."

Sonic grimaced and walked away.

"This chick is crazy." He said under his breath.

"Tails, you have to believe me!" Sonic yelled.

"Why should I believe you, the last time I believed you I ended in the hospital for 3 weeks."

Sonic let out a muffled laugh.

"Dude, this thing was like you and me! She was purple and looked like a cat. Oh, and she was looking for Shadow."

Tails lifted an eyebrow and walked out side. Once he was outside a purple figure darted by him.

"What the heck?"

The purple figure stopped and looked back.

"Are you, Blaze?" Tails asked.

Blaze nodded and looked around sort of confused.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Shadow." Blaze replied.

"What do you need him for?"

"He's the only one that can save this planet."

"Okay. Wait, what?!"

Blaze nodded and ran off.

"Blaze! Wait, I think you should consider talking to Sonic about all this!" Tails yelled after her.

Tails stood there for at least 2 hour until Amy came looking for him.

"Tails, what are you doing out here all by your self?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Nothing? Standing is something."

"Very funny, Amy."

Amy let out a chuckle and left, leaving Tails all alone once again.

As night fell, Tails couldn't help but wonder what Blaze wanted with Shadow. Tails let out a yawn as he walked back inside to get a good night's rest.

The next morning Amy ran into Blaze.

"Oh, hi there. Are you new here?" Amy asked.

"No, now go away."

"Are you looking for someone?"

"I happen to be looking for someone named Shadow."

"What do you need him for?"

"He's the only one who can save this planet."

"Save the planet? You should look for, Sonic."

Blaze let out a sigh as she thought:_ here we go again! Another person telling me to look for this Sonic person._

"You know what?" Blaze asked. "I don't have time for this!"

Blaze ran off once again looking for Shadow.

Sonic stood on top of a tall mountain looking out towards the horizon. Sonic let out a sigh and turned around until he bumped into Blaze.

"Watch where you're going!" Blaze said.

"Not you again! Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Me, leave you alone?! Everywhere I turn I crash into you!"

"Blaze, you look like you're missing something."

"I don't need your help! I'm perfectly capable of finding Shadow without your help!"

Blaze got up and turned around until she stopped.

"What's wrong, Blaze?" Sonic asked.

Blaze's breathing turned raged and then she fell.

"No! It can't happen! Not now." She whispered.

"Blaze, what's going on?"

"My world is dying and now that my planet is on the verge of dying, your planet is following along its path."

"So, our worlds are in peril?"

Blaze nodded and gasped for more air.

"On my planet, Shadow is the only one who can save us but since I can't find him, both our worlds can't exist."

"Not so fast, Blaze." a voice said.

Blaze looked up and a smile grew on her face.

"Shadow, is that really you?" Blaze asked.

"It's me alright. Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

Blaze nodded. The ground started to shake.

"We have to get out of here."

Shadow helped Blaze up and got away just in time. The ground split into two and lava rose from the ground.

In the distance Tails saw something pour down the mountain.


End file.
